This invention generally relates to a corpse support, and in particular relates to a device used for positioning, supporting and restraining corpse extremities, such as the head, in an upwardly stable position inside a casket.
There are many circumstances in which a human corpse is dressed and prepared for burial in one location, and delivered in a casket to a funeral parlor, or other similar place, for viewing by mourners prior to burial. During transit it is essential that the corpse extremities, particularly the head, be maintained in an upwardly stable position. If the head is not so maintained, an undesirable outflow of bodily liquids and embalming fluids may result, thereby marring the body and permanently staining the casket interior, thus rendering the corpse unfit for viewing upon arrival at its destination.
In the past, some attempts have been made to alleviate the problem hereinbefore described. One such attempt involved the use of an undertaker's block having at least one concave surface. This surface was conventionally slipped under the nape of the deceased's neck, thereby maintaining the head in such a position as to preclude the outflow of bodily liquids or embalming fluids. Though these undertaker's blocks have been successfully employed, their relatively large size posed storage problems for undertakers who had to keep numerous blocks on hand for immediate use. Moreover, the undertaker's blocks of the prior art were generally fabricated from wood, rubber, or the like, and were therefore both heavy and expensive.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved corpse positioner and restrainer.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved corpse positioner and restrainer which requires minimal storage space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved corpse positioner and restrainer which is both lightweight and inexpensive.
The corpse positioner and restrainer of the invention achieves these and other objects in a novel yet uncomplicated structure. More particularly, the corpse positioner and restrainer comprises a member which can be stored in a minimal amount of space. The member may be fabricated from pasteboard, or similar material, and is therefore relatively lightweight and inexpensive. Moreover, the structure is assembled with minimal effort and skill, and when in use provides reliably strong support for corpse extremities such as the head.